


【胜出】我看不见

by zrtshenwei



Category: dowant
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrtshenwei/pseuds/zrtshenwei





	【胜出】我看不见

爆豪胜己火了之后，公司就想方设法的给他安排闻，不过爆豪胜己对这个是真的没有什么兴趣。特别是女人身上浓郁的香水味，不过对粉丝还是不错的。

爆豪胜己不知道他拒绝公司的安排时，有人把他的个人资料出卖给了别人。

那也就是他噩梦的开始。

刚开始爆豪胜己在微博或其他社交网站上都能收到私信，内容都是"我喜欢你。"而且是同一个人发的。

爆豪胜己以为是狂热粉丝，但是信息最后发到了他的工作用的手机上，甚至私用手机上。

持续了接收小半年的信息后，爆豪胜己决定回复她。这个回复成了门的钥匙，打开了一个黑暗的世界。

"谢谢你的喜欢。"

少女在房间里因为这句话兴奋的蹦了起来，黑暗中明亮疯狂的眼神和明晃晃的刀尖发着亮光。

爆豪胜己在一次工作后回了家，门口站着一个十七八的女孩，爆豪胜己以为是邻家的小孩没带钥匙，于是没管她，拿钥匙准备开门。

"是，爆心地吗？"

少女颤抖着声音说道。

爆豪胜己刚打算抬头和少女说话，却看见了透着血光的眼睛，疯狂的，赤裸裸的眼神。

爆豪胜己暗叫不好，于是直接把钥匙插进门孔里，准备开门进屋。

脖子上的冰凉阻止了他的动作。

"让我也就去参观一下吧，爆·心·地？"少女笑的纯真却带着锋利。

于是不明不白坐在沙发上等着吃饭的爆豪胜己感觉身体有些僵硬，少女在厨房做饭，看起来就像小两口，如果忽略爆豪胜己颤抖的手的话。

爆豪胜己的手机也被她拿走了，他不知道她想做什么，只能等。

一顿饭吃的诡异极了。

爆豪胜己在浴室里思考，如何打晕她然后送到警察局里。

"我喜欢你。"少女突然进来，轻声说。

爆豪胜己整个人都愣住了，难道，她就是我的粉丝吗？深爱着我的粉丝吗？

少女挽着爆豪胜己的胳膊，两人走到了床边。

"爆心地，我们做吧！"少女带着天使般的面孔说着恶魔般的低语。

爆豪胜己刚想说什么，少女的刀就深深侵入他的脖子，鲜血顺着脖子留在床单上。

"哈哈，是血啊！是爆心地的血啊！"少女疯狂的笑起来。

爆豪胜己看着血缓缓流淌，觉得此时脑袋十分清醒，他应该逃跑，离开这个女疯子。

可是，他的身体却动弹不得，恐怕是晚餐里放了什么吧。

少女狠狠吻上爆豪胜己的嘴唇，手在他的乳头打转，握着刀的手在他的肌肤上作画。

"你知道吗？你真的很优秀，我，从你出现在我眼里那一刻就爱上你了，世上怎么会有这么优秀的人，你是个自尊心强到爆炸的男人啊，爆心地，就是这样的你，我才会爱上你，恨上你，最终。。。毁掉你呀！"随着少女疯狂的话语，刀刃停留在爆豪胜己的左眼瞳孔上


End file.
